ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
EBooks
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to Crib sheets Items Tag In the item record: Bibliographic record Some of the examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Leader: ''' Record status: '''n (new record) or c''' (copied record). Type of record: '''a language material. Bibligraphical level: m''' monograph. '''006 Form of material: M computer file/electronic resource Type of computer file: D document 008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) ♣ 1 These have to be entered in alphabetical order so there is no way to indicate prime content. Therefore, if the other contents are minor, use the prime code only. ♣ 2 Include 505 - formatted content note. ♣ 3 Fill this out for poetry, fiction etc rather than putting genre in a 6XX field 020 ## ISBN ''' '''041 language code Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: * 0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation * 1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # 041 1# $aeng$hrus 1XX ''' Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) '''240 Uniform title$lLang (Use if translation) 240 14 $aThe Pickwick papers.$lFrench 245 Title proper :$bother title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work$hresource /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field, 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 10 $aEncyclopedia of language and education$hresource /‡cedited by Nancy H. Hornberger. Glucksman Library house rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) 250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 260 $aPlace ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. Record publisher information as found on the original print source 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aNew York ;$aDublin :$bSpringer Verlag,$c1977. s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 No. of volumes and/or pagination / SMD :$billustrative matter ;$csize 300 ## $a11 vol. :$bill., plates, ports.;$c24 cm. 300 ## $a3 digital items. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 500 General notes. 500 Available via the World Wide Web. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''505 Contents note. Include for Festschrifts and CDs and for anything where you think it would be helpful. If you have both a hypertext link to a contents table and a contents note, remove the hypertext link. 505 0# $apt. 1. Carbon -- pt. 2. Nitrogen -- pt. 3. Sulphur -- pt. 4. Metals. 505 00 $gvol. 1.$tThe history of Anne Arundel County.--$gvol. 2.$tThe history of...volumes omitted from example--$gvol. 23 505 00 $tQuark models /$rJ. Rosner --$tIntroduction to gauge theories of the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions /$rC. Quigg 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. 7XX Added entry House Rule: Do not use subfield $t as this can make the authorities untidy. ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 12 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tSelections.$lGerman.$f1982. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:' 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. 856 Electronic location and access 856 40 $uhttp://www.springerlink.com/content/m4x733/ CDB 14:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.